The Life and Lies of Katria di Angelo
by The Queen of Night
Summary: Kate Waters was a perfectly normal 5th grader- aside from the fact that she was a fangirl, of course. But one night she is visited by the Fates, and her whole life gets turned upside-down. Now Kate, or Katria, her real name, must keep the storyline of Percy Jackson on track- or the whole world will fall with it.
1. 1 Prologue

My day started out normal enough, with me trying not to kill my alarm clock, my brother and sister kicking me as I attempted to wake them up, and me grabbing a piece of long frozen toast as I rushed out the door to school.

It was just a normal December morning, around mid-60s, which in Florida is perfectly normal.

In fact, if you'd told me that morning that my life was going to get turned upside-down, I'd have looked at you as if you were crazy.

Anyway, it was 60-something degrees and I was waiting for the bus.

My sister, Alexia, was talking to her 3rd grade friends, while my brother, Mark, was running around screaming with his Kindergarten buddies.

I stood off to the side, ignoring it all as I clutched my favorite book, trying to to finish the chapter I was on.

The book was _The Lightning Thief_ , the first book in my favorite series of all time, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

I'd just finished the chapter, when the bus came rumbling over the hill.

I quickly closed the book as the bus doors opened with a hiss, and I clamored onto the cramped school bus.

I'd just started the beginning of what was at the time, a perfectly average day.

Little did I know it was all about to fall to pieces.

And soon.


	2. 2 The Fates

I closed _The Lightning Thief_ , my hand brushing against the rough pages.

The feeling of that book had always been enough to sooth my nerves, for reasons I'd never understood.

I looked across at my other book series: _The Heroes of Olympus_ , _The Kane Chronicles_ , _Magnus Chase_.

They'd always been there, since we'd moved to this house when I was eight, three years ago.

I sighed, thinking back to today's events.

 _"KATE WATERS!" The Social Studies teacher yelled at me._

 _I jumped. I hadn't been paying attention to the lesson._

 _"Yes sir?" I asked, trying not to show how scared I was._

 _Honestly, my teacher_ scared _me._

 _Why?_

 _Simple, he was a tall, intimidating man who always wore a baseball cap so we could never see his eyes. He was named Mr. Green. And ever since the first day I school, he had loved the other kids, and hated my guts._

 _"Can you tell me the answer to my question, Miss Waters?" Mr. Green asked me, a smirk on his face. He knew I hadn't heard the question._

 _"Could you repeat it again, please, Mr. Green?" I asked him cautiously._

 _"Who was the man who wrote the pamphlet_ Common Sense _?" He asked impatiently._

 _I sighed. Good. It was a question I knew the answer to._

 _"Thomas Paine," I replied._

 _"Correct." He glared at me, clearly unhappy that I'd gotten it correct._

 _He went back to lecturing the class about key figures in the Revolutionary War, while always keeping me in his vision._

 _I sat up, trying to pay attention, least he single me out again._

 _The day went by quickly after that, until Mr. Green said he wanted to see me during lunch._

 _I had done nothing wrong, so I was confused when he told me this, but I knew that I'd better do what he asked, least I get sent to the Principal's office._

 _I stood outside the classroom, trying to work up the courage to knock. It is no small feat to force yourself to visit a teacher willingly, as you may know. Eventually, I worked up the courage. I knocked._

 _"Come in," Mr. Green's rough voice growled._

 _I took a deep breath, and opened the door._

 _The first thing I noticed: Mr. Green didn't have his baseball cap on. The second thing? He was growling, I mean, literally growling. And finally: He was holding a baseball bat- wait no, a_ CLUB _!_

 _But why would Mr. Green own a club?_

 _Unless... no. Those were just books._

 _"Come in," He growled again._

 _I nervously approached him._

 _When I got close enough to see his face, I gasped._

 _Because his eyes... where his eyes should be, there was just one._

 _One eye in the middle of his forehead._

 _"Your time is up, demigod," He growled._

 _I gaped at him, was this some kind of joke?_

 _Then I realized, if this was a joke, why was nobody laughing?_

 _He lifted up the club, and charged._

 _I yelped as he brought the club down, narrowingly missing my head as I ducked._

 _I kicked out wildly, hoping to trip Mr. Green to give me some time to run away._

 _It worked, he fell to the floor, and I got up, looking for something to defend myself with._

 _My eyes landed on a bronze knife, which was (for some reason), randomly lying next to a bunch of tests._

 _I ran over and grabbed the knife as Mr. Green got up again, groaning loudly._

 _As he brandished his club, and was about to change again, I lept at him, landing on his chest._

 _I did the only thing I could think of: I stabbed with the knife._

 _Mr. Green howled in pain, then exploded into yellow powder, covering me._

 _I was alone._

I shook my head, remembering that terrifying moment when Mr. Green charged at me.

He had attempted to _kill_ me, for a reason I didn't understand.

Also, why had he called me a _demigod_? Weren't those just _myths_?

I sighed, and turned off my light, so I could get some sleep.

But then a warm glow filled the room, much brighter than my lamp could ever be.

I looked away, and when the light subsided, I could see three figures next to my bed.

Cautiously, I turned back on my light.

What I saw shocked me. There were three old ladies next to my bed!

They looked at me.

 ** _Katria._**

A voice said in my head.

"Who?" I asked, curious, "I'm not Katria."

The old ladies stared at me, their unblinking eyes never moving an inch from my face.

 ** _You are Katria, Kate Waters._**

"What?" I was seriously confused. What were these old ladies talking about?!

 ** _This was your original name, long before now. A name lost in time, Katria di Angelo._**

"Di Angelo?" I asked, "Like, Nico di Angelo? But he's just a book character!"

 ** _Not a book character._**

They insisted.

 _ **A real person. Your twin brother.**_

"But then..."

 _ **Yes. The books you love are real, all of them. You are a daughter of Hades.**_

"But if they're real," I said, "Shouldn't they have happened?"

 ** _No. Some have, some have yet to happen. You must save them._**

"Save them?"

 _ **Time is damaged. You, Katria, are the only one who can save it, to make sure the things in the 'books' happen. You must help find the Master Bolt, and the Golden Fleece. You must free Artemis and journey through the Labyrinth. You must fight in the wars and journey on the quests.**_

"Oh."

 _ **First, you must journey in time to two years ago, when the Master Bolt was stolen.**_

"But won't my parents notice my absence?"

 _ **The Mist will prevent them from noticing you missing. You must go.**_

"When?"

 ** _Now._**

A golden light filled my vision, and my room disappeared.


	3. 3 Yancy

I appeared in the front entrance of a large school, hundreds of other students milling around.

I scanned everybody's faces looking for some that I recognized.

Finally, I found one.

A boy with sea-green eyes and jet-black hair.

It was Percy Jackson.

I walked up to him, wanting to make a friend out of him earlier than when he got to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Huh? What? Oh. Oh!" He stuttered, clearly suprised that anybody who want to talk to him.

"Um... hi," He began, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Kate Waters," I said, deciding to use my fake name. I'd tell him the truth _after_ he knew Nico was a son of Hades.

Then another person walked up, hobbling on crutches.

He looked suprised that I was talking to Percy.

"Hi?" He asked, looking at Percy.

"Oh. Grover!" He exclaimed, "This is... uh... Kate Waters."

"Hi, I'm Grover Underwood," He said, putting out a hand for me to shake. I shook it.

A bell rung in the distance.

Percy looked up.

"It's time for class," He said, "Um... what do you have first, Kate?"

I put my hand in my pocket, hoping that I had a schedule in there.

I did. It read:

 _Kate Waters._

 _1st Period (8:00-9:00) History_

 _2nd Period (9:00-10:00) English_

 _3rd Period (10:00-11:00) Reading_

 _4th Period (11:00-11:45) P.E_

 _5th Period (11:45- 12:05) Lunch_

 _6th Period (12:05- 1:05) Math (Pre-Algebra)_

 _7th Period (1:05- 2:05) Science_

 _8th Period (2:05- 3:05) Latin_

I showed it to him.

"Hey, that cool!" He exclaimed, "Me and Grover have the same schedule too!"

"Cool," I said. I looked at my watch, and noticed the time, "Hey we might want to hurry up, class starts in three minutes."

"Let's hurry up then."

We walked off to class together.

Days passed, then weeks.

I became good friends with Grover and Percy, and Mr. Brunner (Chiron) wasn't too bad either, but I only had him for one class.

I discovered that I had ADHD and dyslexia, and figured that the Mist must have hidden it from me before, as so I wouldn't become suspicious.

Mrs. Dodds (Alecto) didn't mind me as much as Grover and Percy (Most likely because my father was her master) which caused Percy to claim that I 'must be a wizard or something' to get to to not hate me.

Finally, Mr. Brunner announced that there would be a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum to learn more about Greek and Roman art, and I couldn't help but shudder, remembering what was going to happen.

Soon Percy wouldn't be so ignorant of monsters.


End file.
